


The Ferret's Verse

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [35]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret, under his pen name of Hall Pycrust, has written a verse.





	The Ferret's Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



“It’s very…” the Ocelot paused, being lost for words.

“Dramatic,” Aemelia Vole added diplomatically.

“I am going to declaim verse,” the Ferret explained, “and this is my new verse declaiming cape.”

He swirled the cape round in what was, indeed, a dramatic fashion, managing to cover the whole of his head in the process.  Mouselet giggled.

“Whose verse?” the Sloth asked.  “I can’t imagine Inky would let you anywhere near anything he’s written.”

“I have written it myself, under my pen name of Hall Pycrust.”

“Dare we ask what it sounds like?” the Ocelot muttered.

“I don’t think it matters whether we do or not,” Mouselet replied.  “He’s bound to tell us anyway.”

 _I wish you a happy birthday_  
_With drink so you won’t get thirsty_  
_And cake with candles too_  
_Red, yellow, pink and blue_

“Delightful,” said the Sloth, who was the only one who wasn’t smothering a laugh.

“She will not receive another verse anything like mine,” the Ferret said very proudly.

Aemelia managed to say, “I’m quite sure she won’t,” before succumbing to giggles.

“There is another verse,” the Ferret said.

“You can have too much of a good thing,” the Ocelot said. 

The Ferret declaimed the second verse, and they all agreed with the sentiment, even if the declaration lacked any subtlety, being proclaimed at the top of his voice.

 _I wish you a lovely year_  
_With friends who bring good cheer_  
_And laughs along the way_  
_So have a happy day_

 

 


End file.
